erudite_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Leir
Leir (also known as the Leir Desert) is both the largest desert and the largest region in Eidyn. It is bordered by the regions of Outerlands, Sky Pass, Vedfolnir, Jotun, Central Eidyn and the Verdant Wilderness. Geography Much of Leir consists of sand desert, while the region is bordered by mountain ranges. Ancient ruins dot much of the landscape, the remains of both the Kingdom of Leir and the ancient empire that proceeded it. Points of interest Gammel Gammel is an ancient ruin of one of the first civilizations on Eidyn. It is a cache of magitek that has proven highly valuable. It is located somewhere within the Sands of the Dead. Origin Mountain The highest peak of Eidyn, Origin Mountain contains the Worldstone at its summit. A city is built around it known as Center of the World. It is a dormant volcano with no snow or vegetation at its peak. Sands of the Dead Found in southwestern Eidyn near the edge of the world, the Sands of the Dead is an ancient area dating back to the beginning of Eidyn. The spirits of those who died during the drying of Leir's oceans reside here. These will often appear during a sandstorm. The Sands of the Dead area is directly west of the Great Boneyard. Coral Forest The Coral Forest consists of the remains of a former reef that was once the bottom of an ocean. Coral formations and the shells of deep sea creatures dot the landscape in this region. The Coral Forest consists mostly of western Leir. Great Boneyard The Great Boneyard occupies southeastern lair. Known as a treasure trove of ancient fossils, giant rib cages and skulls dot the landscape in this region as the sandstorms and dust preserve them as part of the geography. These are the remains of extinct animals, larger than anything that is still alive today. A Leviathan skeleton is one of the most prominent land features. The Great Boneyard comprises of two major biomes. The plains consist of wide open areas that giant animals inhabit. The graveyard consist of large clusters of bones which smaller animals can hide within. Ecosystem Most of the life in Leir migrated from other regions. The wildlife in Leir is not known for being hostile, although the more aggressive creatures will attack if their territory is violated. Northern Leir Northern Leir is a calm location home to small fauna. *Scorpion - A common scorpion. It preys on the young of Dubious shrews. *Camel - Camels are used as beasts of burden. *Leirian pronghorn - Leirian pronghorns are twice the size of normal pronghorns. They are often hunted as game. *Dubious shrew - A rodent known to invade people's houses to steal their valuables. Gold and silver has been found in their burrows. *Vigilante eagle - A large bird of prey that often hunts Dubious shrews. It is said that upon capturing and devouring a Dubious shrew, they return any stolen goods to their owners. *Desert ram - The Leirian equivalent to cows, Desert rams are sheep-like creatures with large horns. They are bred for their numerous natural products including leather, wool, milk and meat. While females are peaceful, males are highly aggressive and dangerous. Great Boneyard - Plains *Leirian Scorpion - A distant relative to the Megascorp, the Leirian Scorpion is a large scorpion that stands six meters tall. It is very swift on land, and it is often used as large mounts by nomadic tribes and travelers. *Behemoth scorpion - A 20 meter tall subspecies of the Leirian Scorpion, it remains underground for most of its life and is capable of living for 1000 years. If someone treads in its territory, it will emit a large shriek as a warning. Should one continue to violate its territory, it will emerge from the ground and attack its opponent. Some Behemoth scorpions have been domesticated by the Kingdom of Leir and used as weapons. *Tyrannosaurus rex - The Tyrannosaurus rex is a close relative to the dragon. They are dangerous opponents if provoked as they are capable of casting elemental magic. According to legend, it is said that the T-rex was created when a wizard attempted to creature giant chickens as a means of overcoming a food shortage. The experiment went horribly wrong. *Xenoceratops - An herbivorous dragon-like creature with three horns. As a means of defense from predators, it is capable of casting illusion magic to create shadow clones of itself. It can charge with a great enough force to push over thin mesas. *Stone tortoise - An herbivorous creature that can camouflage itself as a rock. The larger variations can look like hills. The Stone tortoise is common prey to the Emperor scorpion though witnessing a fight between the two creatures is exceptionally rare. Great Boneyard - Graveyard *Skullrex - An undead T-rex animated by dark magic. It feeds off animals for their life force. After feeding enough, a Skullrex will transform into a living T-rex. *Bone turtle - An herbivorous, skeletal creature that varies in size. It is prey to the Skullrex. *Monklion - Monklions are small creatures that hide within the skeletons feeding on small insects. They have four limbs and a tale akin to a monkey, but the face of a lion. They are a common pet for warding off pests. *Hyaenodon - Hyaenodons are predators that commonly target Monklions. They are an apex predator, even preying on Skullrexes. Sands of the Dead *Spectral wolf - Descendants of living wolves that were alive during more than 3,000 years ago, spectral wolves consist solely of the wild spirit of the ancient canines. *Ghost pronghorn - A ghostly herbivore that feeds on microscopic ekati residue. Coral Forest *Desert barnacle - Barnacles that often grow on ekati and feed off the magical radiation. In the presence of more magic, they multiply faster. *Ekati clam - Ekati clams range in many sizes. Over the course of many years, they accumulate ekati residue from the magical resonance of the creatures of the area, eventually forming a pearl of ekati. Ekati clams are farmed and hunted by both nomadic tribes and the Kingdom of Leir. *Graverobber crab - Graverobber crabs hide within the giant shells of former deep sea arthropods. History Around 2000 AS, Leir was once a region of greenery covered in tropical islands and vast oceans. An ancient disaster with the Worldstone destroyed the ocean, wiping out seafaring life within the region. The Kingdom of Leir eventually managed to acquire the stone using the readily available supply of stone to construct massive fortresses and castles. Native races *Human *Hegaska Native factions *Kingdom of Leir Category:Regions of Eidyn